HeRmIoNe, MuDbLoOd Or PuReBLoOd?
by bLkDrAgOnLaYdiE
Summary: hermione, mudblood or pureblood? (NO flames please) {changed name from bLkDrAgOnLaYdiE}
1. Default Chapter

AN: the _italic_ stuff is for the dreams… and the stuff with the *s are thoughts… okay? okay… just wanted to make that clear for yall

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter… I just use the plot and stuff.. and I hope you enjoy! *^_~*

"Hermione, dear, it's time to get up!" called Amy Granger.

            "Okay Mum! I'm coming!" responded Hermione. She looked into the bathroom mirror. *I have changed a **lot***, thought Hermione. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and her old buckteeth were now all nice and straight, her hair was now straight and sleek with blonde streaks, but most of all she isn't a stick anymore. She had filled out over the summer and wore clothes that the old Hermione never dreamed of. She now wore mini skirts, low-rise hip huggers, halter-tops, etc. She even wore a tad bit of make up. Every time she walked by, heads would turn (mostly the males).

            After doing all the bathroom necessities, Hermione changed into a black mini skirt with a black spaghetti strap shirt and matching black sandals. She now went for the gothic look. Hermione then put on some black eyeliner and a light coat of Lip Shake by BONNE BELL, giving her lips a silver tint. 

            "Good morning Mum. Good morning Dad," chirped Hermione.

            "Good morning Sweet Heart," chorused Hermione's parents.

            "What's for breakfast?" asked Hermione.

            "Oh, your favorite, Honey. Chocolate chip pancakes," answered Mrs. Granger.

            "Cool," replied Hermione.

They ate quietly until Mr. Granger put down his cup of coffee saying, "Hermione, your mother and I have sometime important to tell you."

"Huh? Oh… Okay sure. What is it Dad?" asked Hermione.

"Honey, you know that your mother and I love you very much," said Mr. Granger.

"Mum, Dad, what's wrong?" asked Hermione who was still confused about what was going on.

"Dear, you're adopted, you're a pureblood and we aren't really muggles. Your 'father' is a wizard and I'm a witch," Hermione's mother explained.

"We didn't want to tell you yet until we thought you were ready and one of your real father's servants is coming to collect you tomorrow," Mr. Ganger said.

"Are you okay honey?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I-I just need to think about this... excuse me," mumbled Hermione.

to be continued

AN: I not really good at this.. so don't make fun.. tell me what you guys think by reviewing.. thanks!! ^_^

            - bLkDrAgOnLaYdiE


	2. chapter 2

AN: the _italic_ stuff is for the dreams… and the stuff with the *s are thoughts… okay? okay… just wanted to make that clear for yall again… and if you get confused, Mina is Hermione

Hermione was up in her forest green room, on her all black bed. *I cannot believe this*, thought Hermione, *I'm not a muggleborn? I'm a pureblood… wait a second… if the Grangers aren't my real parents, then who **are** my real parents? I should go down and ask them. *

            On her way down, Hermione heard her 'parents' talking. "Bob, we have to tell her who her real parents are," said Mrs. Granger.

            "I know, I know. But Amy, she's best friends with the Harry Potter!" exclaimed Mr. Granger.

            "Not so loud, Honey. Mina is in her room and she might be coming down here for all we know," whispered Mrs. Granger not knowing how right she was.

            "Amy, lets think about this okay? She's a best friend with Harry Potter; her father is Lord Voldemort, and if you add these two together, what do you think will happed?" asked Mr. Granger.

            "You're right Bob, but I still think we should tell her who her parents are. She's bound to ask someday," said Mrs. Granger.

            "You're right, too. I'll go get her," replied Mr. Granger. After hearing this, Hermione ran back up to her room as quietly as she could.

            "Hermione, dear, can you come down here please?" asked Mr. Granger.

            "Um… yeah. Okay, coming," called Hermione as she went down stairs, "Yeah, Mum, yeah, Dad?"

            "Mina," Mrs. Granger said slowly, "do you want to know who your parents are?"

            "I already know," mumbled Hermione.

            "What was that, Mina?" asked Mr. Granger.

            "Oh nothing and I do want to know who my parents are," answered Hermione all ready knowing what the answer will be.

            "Honey, this may shock you but you are Rose and Tom Riddle's daughter," said Mrs. Granger…

AN: I know this is really short and everything but yeah… I ask you this, how do you think Hermione will react now hearing that information for herself, and how do u think she will react when she meets the side of her 'daddy dearest' that no one has ever seen before?… please please review, I'm new at this so be nice

            - bLkDrAgOnLaYdiE


	3. chapter 3

AN: I know who you are Cynthia… any ways… Dolineth, this chapter might answer your questions.. don't know but yeah.. and thanks Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby, I like your story too its in my favorites *^_^* hope you guys like this chapter!!!

            Hermione stared blankly at her mother and said, "Wow… really wow. I know who 'Tom' is, but who's Rose?"

            "Oh… um… Bob, why don't you answer this one?" replied Mrs. Granger.

            "Mina, your mother was a wonderful woman. She, herself, was a Gryffindor. Even though your father was a Slytherin, your mother loved him anyways. It was something about him that attracted her to him. Since your birthday is tomorrow, you will probably be really shocked at what you really look like," said Mr. Granger.

            "What I really look like? What are you talking about? This is what I look like, isn't it??" questioned Hermione.

            "Well, you see when you were given to us by your parents, they performed a glamour spell to keep until you turned 17 and since your turning 17 tomorrow, we thought that it would be a good idea to tell you about this now," answered Mr. Granger.

            "Mina, you really have naturally wavy black hair, big chameleon eyes, full pink lips, and ivory colored skin," said Mrs. Granger.

            "Wow, chameleon eyes… but how do you know what I look like?" asked Hermione.

            "Well, Bob and I are the only ones who can see through your glamour, besides your parents," answered Mr. Granger, "and you'll see what you really look like tomorrow."

            "I see. Can you tell me more about my parents, how **you** know them, and what's my real name?" asked Hermione.

            "Your real name is Mina Rose Jazlyn Raisa Riddle. That's why we call you Mina. Your mother's name is basically your middle name, Rose Jazlyn Amelia Raisa. Your father's name if Tom Marvolo Riddle," answered Mrs. Granger.

            "We know your parents because we went to school with them. In fact, we are your Uncle and Aunt. Your Aunt Amy is your father's sister," answered her uncle.

            "But then what are your real names?" Hermione questioned further.

            "My name is Jessica Risika Riddle and your uncle's name is Alex Jagar Drault," answered Aunt Jessica.

            "So your telling me that you're my aunt and uncle that I have been living with, that I have been glamoured practically all my life, and I'm going to see my parents tomorrow," said Mina. (AN: Hermione is going to be Mina from now on and I got some of these names from Demon in My View)

            "Yes, and do you have anymore question because if you don't I think you should go start packing?" asked Uncle Alex.

            "Yeah, I have three questions. One: what's with all the secrecy, two: how am I supposed to go to school and explain to people about my appearance, and three: why does my father want to kill Harry so bad?" asked Mina.

            "Well, to answer your first question, we needed to keep you safe because the Auror, James Potter, wanted to kill you. Two, you will know when you are supposed to know. Finally, three, your father wants to get revenge on the Potters," before Mina could answer, Aunt Jessica continued, "because James killed your mother who was trying to save your father."

            "Why would he go after daddy?" questioned Mina.

            "Well, I think that's enough questions for today. Now go up stairs to your room and start packing," ordered Uncle Alex while ignoring Mina's question.

            "Okay," mumbled Mina as she trudged up the stairs to pack.

AN: that's all for chapter 3! did u like it.. huh huh did ya did ya???… and Dolineth, your final Q shall be answered in the next chapter… I think… any ways thats all for now! please review!!!

            - bLkDrAgOnLaYdiE


	4. chapter 4

AN: thanks to all you people who were nice enough to review!!!! I hope more people will review… any ways heres chapter 4!!! *^_~*

             Mina was in her room packing away the new clothes that she bought during the summer into her trunks and tossing the 'old' Mina clothes to the side when a strange owl she had never seen flew through her window. "Well, who are you from?" asked Mina whiling throwing the mystery owl an owl treat. The letter said:

Mina,

            I am sorry for not contacting you sooner, but you and your uncle and aunt are still in a bit of danger. You must know that I still love you even if you are friends with that The Boy Who Lived and the Weasly siblings and that you fought against your own father, of course you didn't know that. I do hope that you will enjoy your new life with me. You will have everything you want just with a snap of your fingers. There will be a ball in your honor/birthday tomorrow, so if you need to go shopping just let me know by owling back.

                                            Your father,                                                                                          Tom Marvolo Riddle 

                                         Lord Voldemort

            *Well he doesn't sound that bad in father mode at least, * thought Mina. She grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink to write back.

Dear Father,

          That is just all right and I think I will just love living with you. And thank you for warning me about the ball; I think I will need a new dress robe for it.

                                                   Your daughter,

                                      Mina Rose Jazlyn Raisa Riddle

            *Well that doesn't sound **too** bad, * thought Mina as she tied the letter to the owls leg. Mina started, yet again, to pack when another owl came. *What is it now… grrrrr* thought Mina. It was a letter from Hogwarts saying that she will be resorted, but she will still be Head Girl. "Yyyyyeeeeaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Mina. She raced down stairs to show her uncle and aunt. "Uncle Alex! Aunt Jessica! Guess what!!!!!" Mina shouted.

            "What, what is it Mina?" asked Aunt Jessica.

            "I'm Head Girl!!!!!" exclaimed Mina.

            "Congratulations, Mina," replied Uncle Alex, "your father will be proud.

            "Are you done packing yet?" asked Aunt Jessica.

            "Yeah, almost," answered Mina.

-----------------------------------------------*Next Day*----------------------------------------------

            Mina was dressed in blue sand washed hip-huggers, a white tube top, with her now raven black hair in a pony tail, and heavy eyeliner and mascara to make her chameleon eyes look even bigger than they already are. She was waiting in her uncle's living room with all her luggage reading Teen Witch magazine.

            "Mina, your father's servant will be here in 1 hour so hang tight," said Aunt Jessica.

            "Okay, Aunt Jessica," answered Mina. (1 hour later) POP! *Wow, it's been 1 hour all ready? How time flies…* thought Mina.

            "Madam Drault, I am here to pick up the Madam Riddle," said the servant.

            "Good, good. She's right there," said Aunt Jessica.

            "Madam Mina Riddle, I presume," said the servant while showing his fangs in a smile.

            "Yes, and you're a vampire?" asked Mina.

            "Yes I am, Master Riddle does not like having house elves," answered the vampire servant, "If you'll just throw the floo powder in the fire place saying 'Riddle Manor', you'll arrive there. I will follow shortly with your luggage."

            "Okay, thank you," replied Mina as she threw the powder in the fireplace, "Riddle Manor!"

-------------------------------------------*Riddle Manor*---------------------------------------------

            "Ouch!" exclaimed Mina as she landed on her ass when she fell through the fireplace.

            "Ah, you must be Mina Riddle. Come, your father is waiting in his office," said another vampire servant. They walked through hallways, rooms, and even secret passages.

            "Are we there yet?" asked Mina.

            "Now we are," answered the vampire servant as he knocked on the door, "Master Riddle, I am here with Madam Mina Riddle."

            "What—oh! Come in, come it!" boomed Voldemort.

            "Come now," led the servant. He opens the door and all Mina saw was black, it was too dark to see any thing and the damp smell was just horrible. *It smells like wet dog in here, * thought Mina. The only things that she could see were three figures and she saw that two of the three figures had their backs turned towards them.

            "Father??" whispered Mina.

            "Mina, my daughter," said Voldemort as he walked towards them. Mina couldn't really see his face or the two death eaters because it was pretty dark in the room.

            "Milord, if you will allow me to ask a question," stated the taller of the two death eaters.

            "Silence!" boomed Voldemort in a voice that Mina winced from.

            "Father, I think you should let him speak," said Mina.

            "You may speak," said Voldemort.

            "…What school does your daughter go to?" hesitated the taller of the two death eaters, yet again.

            "She goes to Hogwarts-" started Voldemort.

            "Father?" interrupted Mina.

            "Yes, my dear?" asked Voldemort.

            "Who are those two death eaters?" asked Mina.

            "Their names are Lucious and Draco Malfoy. I think you know Draco," said Voldemort.

            "THE MALFOYS!!!! Father, you have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Mina.

            "What-Did he do you wrong?" asked Voldemort.

            "What! My son did no such thing!" yelled Lucious as he whipped around with mask in hand. Draco also turned around.

            "You dare say my daughter lies! Cru-" yelled Voldemort.

            "Father, no!" exclaimed Mina as she ran and stood in front of her father's wand.

            "Mina, get out of the way. He must be punished for what he said," said Voldemort.

            "No, Father," pouted Mina and grinned evilly when she said, "at least let your own daughter decide what he deserves."

cliff hanger

AN: that was a long one…what do you think? do you like it? and what do you think will happen next???.. and should I make the next chapter of the point of views of the malfoys???


	5. AN: sry but i need help

AN: do you guys think that I should continue this story??? I know I really new at this and I may not be that good but I need help and stuff.. if I'm going to continue this story I need some ideas I'm not good at ideas… my reviews tell me what you guys want so.. I need you to review and tell me what you guys want to happen.. like if I should write people's POV and stuff… so please review and tell me your ideas about my story… thanks a bunch!! ^_^

            - bLkDrAgOnLaYdiE


	6. Another AN i know and i'm sorry for what...

AN: I'm sorry to tell all of you this, but I cannot continue this story. Not because of the flames or anything. It's a bit personal so if anyone wants to continue this story they can.

And to all those who flamed me to take down my story, you kind of got what you wanted.

- bLkDrAgOnLaYdiE

P.S. I am soooo sorry to the people who wanted me to continue this story.

P.P.S. (5-6-03) the offer has been made by sakura angel90 so look out for her


End file.
